Prophecy of Three
by Insanity Lord
Summary: The prophecy named Three. Hermione Takamachi, war orphan raised by the White Devil and Lightning 01, enters Hogwarts and her destiny unfolds. AU, Hermione-centric, NanoFate, Harry/Daphne. No Ron or Dumbledore bashing. Don't come in expecting canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prophecy of Three**

 **By Insanity Lord**

 **Author's Notes:** I'm invoking my right as this fanfiction's author to fudge the timeline. Everything is pushed forward to accommodate the other half of this crossover. Other than that, nothing else has changed. Voldemort's first defeat is in 1991, and Hermione and Harry enter Hogwarts in 2002. A lot of canon will change too, but isn't that the fun of an AU crossover fic?

* * *

 **Chapter One – A Prophecy Changed**

 _They who will strike against the darkness approach._

 _She, born of Earth and raised by those from the Stars._

 _Wielder of a Magic Unseen._

 _He, born as the seventh month dies, marked with death._

 _She, Seer of Things Disbelieved._

 _Three, there will be, touched by death, destined to bring life anew._

* * *

 _October 31_ _st_ _, 1991_

They had known about this reclusive, secretive society of magic for years, of course. She had learned about it years ago herself, when she was being briefed on what exactly the Time/Space Administration Bureau covered as a whole. She knew that they couldn't interfere in its domestic affairs, as their International Confederation of Wizards didn't even know about them, nor did they have a valid reason to approach with a possible alliance.

At least until the terrorists known as Death Eaters chose to drag the non-magical population into their attempted coup. She was there that night, too late to stop the bulk of the damage. The non-magical police ("Muggles," she reminded herself, "they call them muggles.") were taken by surprise as the robed, masked men and woman unleashed their magic on them.

The streets burned, houses attacked, families killed. Dragging innocents into it made it her problem.

"Raising Heart," Takamachi Nanoha said quietly, "Excellion Mode, Set Up."

The small gem she wore around her neck glowed in response, and the young woman felt the power rise within her. "Stand by ready, set up."

The Death Eaters saw the flash of magic and power as Nanoha activated her Barrier Jacket. As they turned, she was already moving, dressed in an armoured white dress and wielding a staff.

She was also flying without a broom. She had no idea how rare that was, but wasn't above taking advantage of the openings their surprise provided. She thrust out Raising Heart.

"Axel Shoot."

Spheres of energy burst forth from the tip of the Intelligent Device, splitting off between the seven robed terrorists. They barely had time to register what was happening before the spheres let off blasts of energy that threw them off their feet, stunned from the force. Nanoha landed in front of them, Raising Heart running a quick scan of their wands.

"Magical power detected. Those sticks seem to be magical foci."

Nanoha snatched up a wand and slipped it into her pocket before using Chain Bind to bind the wizards. "Better make sure they can't use these again," she said to herself, blasting the wands into so much tinder before going to check on the officers. With a scowl, she realized that they were all dead. _At least they aren't suffering,_ she thought sadly.

And then a woman staggered out of the burning house, clutching an infant in her arms. She fell to her knees, coughing. Nanoha ran over to her, kneeling.

"Are you all right?"

"Her vitals are failing. This infant has a Linker Core," Raising Heart said after running a brief scan. Nanoha frowned and held the woman, cursing her inability to use healing spells.

"My name is Nanoha, I promise that I will take care of your baby," she said quietly. "Does she have relatives I can take her to?"

Emma Granger, dentist and innocent victim of a war, coughed and shook her head. "No. Please...please take...care of my baby, of Hermione. She's only 17 months old..."

Nanoha saw the life leave the woman's eyes. Fighting back tears of grief for both a victim of war and her crying child, she took the baby in her arms. Sirens sounded in the distance, and Nanoha Takamichi took off into the night sky with her ward.

* * *

 _Godric's Hollow, that same night_

A haggard Hagrid took the orphaned Harry from the ruins of the cottage. He was about to take him to Albus when Sirius arrived. The Heir to the Black family stared in horror at the ruins of the cottage and stared at the half-giant.

"Hagrid! Is...is that Harry? Is he safe? What about Lily and James?"

The gentle man shook his head. "They're dead, Sirius. I dunno how he knew, but... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came for 'em. I'm taking the boy to Albus. He'll know what to do."

Sirius was Harry's Godfather, and in another life, another time, he would have rushed off in a rage to find the real betrayer.

But that was in another life, another time. Here and now, something stopped him. Albus knew he wasn't the Secret Keeper, knew that he would never betray the people he thought of as family. If he ran off now, he would be betraying the Potters, people that were more of a family to him than the Blacks ever were.

He would also fail his Godson. Standing up straight, he looked at the half-giant. "I'm going with you. We'll talk to Albus. I'm the boy's Godfather. I still have a say in his life."

He turned on his heel and went to his enchanted motorcycle. "I'll take Harry, you drive."

Hagrid nodded, surprised but trusting Sirius. The Headmaster trusted him too, after all, didn't he?

A minute later, the motorcycle flew into the night.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was pacing in his office in Hogwarts, waiting for Hagrid to return. He had thought the Potters safe, he had cast the Fidelus Charm himself, and Peter was supposed to be their trusted friend.

How did it all go wrong? How had he not realized that Peter was a traitor? _Because like everybody else,_ he thought wryly, _you started to believe that nobody in Griffondor would ever betray their own. You're a fool, Albus. Age is catching up to you._

The door to his office opened, and he turned to find himself staring at Sirius Black. "They're dead, Albus. Harry is safe, Hagrid took him to Poppy. He has a scar."

"A scar?"

* * *

Albus, for the second time that night, felt his age. He had to lie down on a bed after the news Poppy had just given him.

"A horcrux," the old wizard said in a shaky voice. "Harry has a horcrux in his head. The memories are fading quickly, but they're there. Tom cast the Killing Curse on Harry, but it was somehow reflected back at him. Tom's body was destroyed. Lily...she must have done something, but the only way to destroy a horcrux within a living body is to use the Killing Curse on it."

"Albus! You can't be thinking..." Minerva had been in the infirmary since Hagrid had brought the baby in, watching Poppy work. Albus shook his head.

"I refuse to hurt the child, Minerva, but this means that the Dark Lord isn't dead. His spirit will continue to exist as a shade. It will be many years before he has the strength to possess a living host."

He turned to Sirius. "Sirius, I know you hate it, but you are the only living Black able to access Grimmauld Place. The Black Library..."

Sirius didn't like the old place, but he put that aside. He had made a promise after all. "I'll let you in, Albus. That library has tomes of some of the foulest magic known, maybe we can find a way to extract that _thing_ from my Godson."

"Thank you, Sirius. Poppy, keep him under observation. Sirius is taking custody of Harry tomorrow morning."

The healer nodded and resumed her duties.

Albus managed to stand upright, though he was feeling his age. "Sirius, I must ask you to, as his Godfather, raise Harry. Peter has likely gone into hiding, and with his animagus form..." he ignored Sirius' shocked stare. Nobody was supposed to know about that aside from the Marauders, after all. "...he can hide anywhere, for as long as he needs to. Trying to find him now will be useless. I will send a message to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, telling them that Peter was the Secret Keeper and traitor. You must take care of Harry."

Sirius didn't even have to think about it. "I will raise Harry until he comes of age and can take over as Lord Potter. I was cast out from the Black Family, but I have a cottage out in the country, heavily warded. I promise you that he will be safe."

"Thank you," Albus said. "Now, what I say next must not leave this room."

" _He, born as the seventh month dies, marked with death."_

The prophecy rang in his mind, and he knew that he could not keep it hidden, not from these three. He knew he could trust them.

He was also getting old, even for a wizard. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be alive in eleven years, when Harry entered Hogwarts. _The blood wards would protect him, but Lily was specific in the will – Harry was not to go to her sister._

"There's a prophecy.I hired Sybill because she went into a Trance and gave it to me. Her powers as a Seer are quite real, and I wanted to keep her close at hand, safe within Hogwarts so that no dark wizard could use her."

Sirius stared. "A...prophecy? About Harry?"

Albus shook his head. "About three children. Harry, I believe, is only one of them. I have no idea what the rest of it could mean."

He closed his eyes and recited the prophecy:

" _They who will strike against the darkness approach._

 _She, born of Earth and raised by those from the Stars._

 _Wielder of a Magic Unseen._

 _He, born as the seventh month dies, marked with death._

 _She, Seer of Things Disbelieved._

 _Three, there will be, touched by death, destined to bring life anew._

Sirius sank into a chair, staring at nothing.

"Merlin's beard," he breathed, "this...I don't know what to say to this."

Nor do I, Minerva said. 的f Harry is the subject of a prophecy...wait, did _he_ know?

Dumbledore closed his eyes. 滴e must have.

He wasn't sure how Tom had found out. Severus would never tell the Dark Lord, and Albus knew better than to order him to. It would have been foolish to. _The only explanation is that Tom's skills as a Legilimens is greater than I thought and he broke through his Occlumency shields._

Child of prophecy or not, Poppy said, 鍍his baby needs rest. Get out, all of you!

* * *

"A...stick?" Fate was holding the wand that her fiancée had brought back to their cottage in Japan. "Is this seriously what I think it is? A _wand?_ "

The baby was sleeping peacefully now, and Nanoha had already taken steps to adopt her. Fate agreed instantly. Both mages had a soft spot for children, Fate especially, given her own history.

"Yes," Nanoha replied. "I'm going to take it back to the TSAB for study. Their magic, while it didn't seem as strong as our own, was still dangerous. They commanded flames that seemed alive, and a green light that killed on contact. We need to know if our Barrier Jackets can protect us from that."

"And the baby?" Fate asked gently.

"It won't be hard to adopt her and take her back with us. Earth is under the TSAB's jurisdiction after all, and she is a war orphan now."

"You're going to raise her on Midchilda?"

"Of course. Nothing short of an order from your mother will make me stay in England with this girl."

* * *

"The terrorist known as Voldemort is dead, but my superiors have decided to keep you and Fate stationed in England as observers."

Lindy blinked as Nanoha groaned and put her head in her hands. An amused Fate decided to explain to her adoptive mother. "We adopted a war orphan, ma'am. She has a Linker Core so Nanoha was hoping to raise her on Midchinda and train her."

Lindy blinked. "You can still raise and train her, you know. For the sake of the mission, you are to keep your magic hidden, for two reasons: this 'Magical England' has a law forbidding the non-magicals, the people they call 'muggles', from knowing about magic. From our own research, it is painfully obvious that the general population knows about magic...they just don't seem to care. Regardless,you can train her, of course, but keep her magic secret. The second reason is that the ICW is aware of the TSAB, but they believe we are just a splinter group that follows their Statute of Secrecy in our own way. This is a highly covert operation, remember that."

Nanoha sighed. "Yes, ma'am. I assume we have a home in England all set up?"

"Yes. Oh, and Takamichi?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please don't 'befriend' too many people. There are only so many times people will believe a gas explosion caused a crater."

She cut the transmission before an irate Nanoha could reply.

* * *

Years later, Nanoha was staring at an owl that seemed to be carrying a letter. It held out its leg and stared at her expectingly. The woman reached out and took the letter, utterly bemused, and idly noticed that the bird was staying. She undid the ribbon keeping the note rolled up and opened it, staring.

"You are hereby invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."

She trailed off and read the rest of it.

"...Fate! Get in here!"

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Welcome, friends, to my latest venture. Please bear in mind that while this is a crossover, the action will mostly take place in Magical England. Nanoha, Fate, and their allies will be a part of things, but Hermione is in the spotlight here. That said, enjoy the ride with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This should have gone in the first chapter, but I forgot – I don't own any of the characters used here. This is a fanfiction, nothing more. I am writing this because I love both series and had a plot bunny that popped into my head.

 **Kuro-Tan:** Until I watch Nanoha ViVid, Vivio (who I've only seen in the manga so far and that was years ago) will only be mentioned, not seen. She'll also be older in this fic, but there's a good chance of her showing up, yes. I see her as Hermione's protective sister that likes to punch stupid bigots in the face. Except Draco, Hermione gets to do that.

 **Chapter 2 – Bombshells**

Hermione was a happy child. She had two wonderful mothers and what she considered an extended family. That certain people seemed to hate her parents for some reason bothered her, but Mama Fate just told her to ignore them, that they had small minds and refused to learn.

Hermione loved learning. She had an insatiable appetite for knowledge. At 11, she spent more time with books than people...when she wasn't training with her mothers, at least.

"Hermione, come inside for a moment!" Fate called her from the doorway.

"Coming mom!" she called, and went back to the house. "What's that paper?"

Fate handed it over. "It's for you. The...owl that carried it is waiting for a reply, I think. We need to talk about this."

Hermione read the letter, blinking. "...aren't witchcraft and wizardry the same thing?"

Fate laughed. "You read an invitation to a magic school and that's the first thing you ask?"

"Well it doesn't make sense, does it, to say it like that. Can't it just be 'Hogwarts School of Magic' or something similar?"

She read it again. "...I want to meet this Professor McGonagall," she said, handing the letter back. "This is...all very sudden."

Fate smiled. "That's what I thought you'd say. I'll write back and ask her to come here."

* * *

In Magical England, Daphne Greengrass was getting her own Hogwarts letter. A pureblood heiress, she knew that she would be going to Hogwarts. That was only natural – she wasn't a squib. Her father was already making plans for them to go to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies. The eleven year old blonde girl was a bundle of energy, running around the manor, already picturing herself with a wand in her hand and wearing the green-and-silver robes of Slytherin House.

"Daphne," her mother called her. "I need to speak with you about your time at Hogwarts."

Daphne immediately calmed down. When Mother used that tone, it was serious. She immediately went over to where she was sitting and sat in the chair across from her. "Yes, Mother?"

"During your time at Hogwarts, you will meet other Purebloods, as well as Halfbloods and Muggleborns. There will be children from families that believe differently to us. Take what I say to heart, Daphne: do not, under any circumstances, befriend Draco Malfoy. His family are not friends of us. Avoid the Weasleys and their friends too, they will only bring you trouble.

"What about Harry Potter?" Daphne asked, frowning. Her mother shook her head.

"His parents were both firmly in Dumbledore's camp, and he will likely be in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. Just like his parents, and just like the Weasleys."

She smiled. "Now, go get ready we're going to buy your school supplies today."

Daphne beamed and ran off.

* * *

At the heavily warded cottage where he lived with his godfather, Harry James Potter was also receiving his Hogwarts Letter. He cringed when Sirius laughed uproariously and slapped him on the back.

"Remember, Harry, don't make friends with any snakes. Evil, the lot of them," he said. "Make sure you get into Gryffindor, like the rest of the Marauders."

"Wasn't Wormtail in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, knowing it would shut his godfather up at least for a while.

"...yes, well..." Sirius shrugged. "He was the exception, not the rule. Oh! Don't even think about trying to be friendly to Malfoy's brat, he definitely won't be friendly to you."

"What about pranks?"

Sirius grinned. "Oh feel free to prank him, just don't get caught. Now, since I _know_ Snivellus will pick on you because he hated your father, we're going to go over potions again. Years one to four at least."

"If he's a professor, shouldn't I at least try and be nice to him?"

Sirius scoffed and pulled out his wand, summoning a tome on potions. Not the Hogwarts standard textbook, of course, but a Black family tome one of the few that wasn't filled with dark potion recipes.

"I suppose, but don't just sit there and take his garbage. Albus trusts him, though for the life of me I don't know why, but he'll also look out for the well-being of his students, including you. Talk to the man, and if that doesn't work, owl me and I'll yell at him for you."

He opened the book. "Now, let's get started so that we can go buy your school gear as soon as possible, hm?"

* * *

While a Pureblood and a Halfblood were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, the Takamachi household had a visitor. Nanoha was honestly surprised at the time it took for the black-haired woman in black robes to arrive at their house they had only send the Owl back an hour and a half ago.

"Please, come in", Nanoha said. "Oh, please take off your shoes. I grew up in Japan and as such don't wear shoes in the house. It's a custom."

Minerva McGonagall blinked at that but didn't want to be rude, so she took her shoes off and put them at the base of the steps leading into the house.

"Can I get you some tea? We have some lovely green tea, freshly grown in our greenhouse outside."

"Yes, thank you," Minerva replied as she followed Nanoha through to their living room. "I understand your daughter had questions?"

"Yes. My wife will be here momentarily with Hermione, and you can explain it to them while I prepare the tea. Please, have a seat."

If the old witch was surprised at the 'wife' comment, she didn't show it. Minerva sat down, looking around the living room. A sofa and two chairs surrounded a glass coffee table and what she assumed was one of those 'televisions' that muggles seemed to like so much. It was oddly flat, the last one she saw was big and bulky.

"Hello."

Minerva stood up as a young blonde woman walked in, a bushy haired child at her side. "Hello, Mrs. Takamachi, my name is Minvera McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Please, call me Fate. This is our daughter, Hermione."

"Hello Professor," Hermione said politely.

The three sat down, and Minerva regarded the two. She knew that Hermione was Muggleborn, but not about her family. Had she been adopted?

"No doubt you have questions. First off, yes, magic is real."

Fate laughed as Hermione puffed out her cheeks. Minerva blinked. "I'm sorry, did I say something funny?"

Fate held up a finger, gathering magic into a sphere of light. "Nanoha and I are mages – what you might call witches, I guess. We use magic, just a different type. Hermione here has been learning it since she could walk." She saw Minerva's worried look and explained, "We know about the Statute and have kept it all secret, don't worry. We aren't actually part of your community, but Hermione was born in England and we chose to stay here so she could grow up in her home country."

Nanoha returned with the tea and a plate of biscuits, pouring Minerva's cup first. Fate continued to explain.

"We are from a group you may or may not have heard of, the Time Space Administration Bureau, or the TSAB. Call it by either name."

Minerva thanked Nanoha for the tea and sipped it. It was quite good. "Oh...yes, the Headmaster has mentioned your group in the past. So, am I to understand that Hermione won't be joining us?"

"Oh, she might," Fate said. "It's all up to her, of course. She's got a hunger for knowledge so I suspect that she'll enrol simply to learn a new branch of magic."

Nanoha poured the rest of the tea while Hermione gingerly took a biscuit and bit into it. "Our only question is one of safety," the brunette said as she sat down. "I was here 11 years ago, when those terrorists started attacking civilians, what you call Muggles. If they had been attacking magicals, I wouldn't have been able to help, but as it was, I was able to stop a group of them. I certainly hope they're in prison now."

She sipped her tea. "I understand that the terrorist leader, Voldemort..." she paused as McGonagall nearly dropped her tea in shock. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that nobody speaks his name out of fear of him."

Fate laughed. "I'm sorry, what? We're to understand that he's dead. The dead can't hurt you and we certainly won't shy away from using a name that's clearly fake."

Minerva knew of several ways that the dead could hurt people, not the least of which was the cuse that created Inferi. Light witches never spoke of that, however.

"Y-yes, well," she continued. "Hogwarts is the safest place in Magical Britain. Only the Ministry of Magic has wards that match those that surround the castle."

"Wards?" Nanoha asked. "Ah, protections? What kind?"

Hermione sat up straight. This was new magical knowledge already!

"Well," Minerva sipped her tea. "The wards, in time of great need, can form a barrier meant to withstand almost any assault. They also hide the castle from Muggles, to keep our students safe."

"From random people?" Fate's eyebrows shot up. "That seems a touch paranoid."

Nanoha put a hand on her wife's arm. "Fate, don't." She turned to the professor. "I don't suppose you could demonstrate some of your magic? Ours is mainly offensive, as Fate and I are the TSAB equivalents of your Aurors."

Minerva knew the laws, but seeing as these two were clearly magical themselves – albeit a completely different kind of magic that she was used to, and that their daughter was a witch – she knew it wouldn't be breaking any of those laws to demonstrate some of what Hermione would be learning at the school. She took out her wand.

"I need something to demonstrate with. Any object will do."

Fate put a pillow on the coffee table, curious to see what the old witch would do. With a simple wand motion, the pillow became a kitten. The three just stared.

"Is it alive?" Fate asked, curious. "If we tried to feed it, could it eat?"

Minerva shook her head. "It's changed and animated by magic. Eventually the spell will run out and the kitten will become a pillow again." She cast another spell, and the kitten became an exact copy of the teapot Nanoha had used. Yet another motion, and it was a bird. One final motion, and it was a pillow again.

"This is the subject I teach at Hogwarts, Transfiguration," Minerva explained. "There are many other classes too, each with their own teacher. I'm also proficient with charms, like so."

She silently cast a Windgardium Leviosa spell on the pillow, making it float. Nanoha and Fate both snorted while Hermione huffed.

"Just because you two can cast a flight spell on yourselves while I can't get it to work..." she said, folding her arms over her chest. Minerva's spell ended as she registered what Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Fate shook her head. "One of the spells we use while in combat is a flight spell. Hermione can't get it to work and it bothers her."

"We...use brooms to fly," Minerva said, composing herself. Flight? Without brooms? Only the most skilled and powerful wizards and witches could do that as far as she knew. "There's a class on that too."

Hermione lit up at that. "I can learn to fly at this school? Now I _really_ want to attend!"

Nanoha smiled at that. "Well, Professor, thank you for coming by so quickly. This Diagon Alley, though, we've never even heard of it."

Minerva nodded. She had expected that and reached into her robes, pulling out another scroll. "This is a map. There will be a man near the entrance, show him this map and the Hogwarts letter and you will be given access. You use different magic to us, but perhaps you'll be able to open the way yourselves?"

"Maybe," Fate looked thoughtful. "We'll just wait and see. Thank you, Professor."

Minerva stood up. "Miss Takamachi, I will see you on the First of September then."

Hermione stood up and nodded. "Of course, Professor. Thank you again."

Minerva nodded primly, but stopped for a moment, thinking of something. "I should mention, in the Wizarding World, there is a caste of wizards and witches known as Purebloods. It is common for them to be known by titles, usually Lord or Lady."

Fate shared a look with her wife and shrugged. "Thank you for the warning, Professor, but I hope you don't expect our daughter to call her fellow students 'Lord' or 'Lady'?"

"Of course not," Minerva said. "Just their parents."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prophecy of Three**

 **By Insanity Lord**

 **-oOoOo-**

 **Kuro-Tan:** Yes, the events of StrikerS still happened, but with a baby girl to take care of they obviously had to stay on Earth most of the time and had somebody take care of Hermione when needed. Neither Nanoha or Fate hid their true professions from their daughter. As for Daphne...no, she's being paired with Harry and I've got a plot devised for that bit.

 **-oOoOo-**

 **Chapter 3 – Destined meetings**

Hermione Takamachi knew that the magical society of England kept themselves hidden for a reason, but the 'hidden entrance' to Platform 9 ¾ had her surprised that nobody noticed. Her parents just rolled their eyes at the poorly hidden portal as they went through it.

It didn't really matter, though, and the three went through. Hermione was immediately drawn to the train. An old steam engine on the surface, she could only assume that it was enchanted in some way. As her mind raced with the possibilities that she might be able to explore, she turned to her parents.

"Are you really going to be going back to work?" she asked. Fate ruffled her hair.

"Yes, but don't worry, we'll keep in touch and will be back for the holidays," she smiled. "You can always send messages to the house via owls and they'll be forwarded to us."

Hermione nodded. "I'll have Brann with me at all times, too. I know not to use the magic you taught me unless it's an emergency, since I'm here to learn this wand magic."

She put her hand in her jacket. There, in a specially made pocket, was her Intelligent Device – the book called Brann. Without it, it would be almost impossible for her to cost most of the spells her parents had taught her, and it was never far from her reach.

"I also have all the textbooks scanned and stored on Brann's internal memory," she continued. "I'll be fine."

Unnoticed by the family of three, a girl with raven black hair and brown eyes that, when the light hit them a certain way, looked red. She was quiet, pulling her trunk towards the train and clutching a red gem that hung around her neck. Like Hermione, she was attending Hogwarts for the first time.

She got on the train, unnoticed or ignored by most. Hermione soon followed and found a compartment with a dark haired boy holding a toad. "Hello," she said with a smile. "I'm Hermione Takamachi."

The boy blinked at her for a moment. "Neville Longbottom," he said in a quiet voice. "Nice to meet-hey! Trevor!"

The toad had jumped out of his hands and bolted from the compartment. "Oh," Hermione blinked. "Do you want me to help find it?"

Neville nodded. "Please. He's my familiar, my gran would kill me if something happened to him."

Raised by two women who literally lived to help people, Hermione wasted no time in putting her trunk in the upper shelf before leaving to find the toad.

 **-oOoOo-**

Harry James Potter was trying very hard not to find a reason to prank the redhead that he was sharing his compartment with. Ronald Weasley had already made it clear that he shared Sirius' opinion of Slytherins (one that Harry mostly shared, his only experience with Slytherins had been the Malfoys, and they were horrible people).

"You won't find a good witch or wizard that was in Slytherin," Ron said. "All of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters were in that House."

"Not all of them," Harry said, staring out of the window as he bit into a chocolate frog. This one had his picture in it. He had fifty of them. "Peter Pettigrew wasn't."

"Er," Ron blinked. "Who?"

Harry turned and stared at the boy in disbelief. How sheltered was he? "The Death Eater that betrayed my parents to Voldemort." He ignored Ron's gasp and shiver. "He was in Gryffindor. I'm hoping to be too, though, since my parents were and they were good people."

Ron winced and bit into the chocolate frog Harry had given him. "Sorry, mate," he said eventually. "Nobody told me."

"Don't worry about it," Harry shrugged, and the door opened. A bushy haired girl looked inside, frowning.

"Have you two seen a toad named Trevor? His owner is looking for him?"

"Sorry," Harry said, holding up a chocolate frog. "The only amphibians in here are the chocolate kind. I'm Harry by the way. This is Ron."

"Hermione Takamachi, nice to meet you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I simply must find this toad..."

She closed the door and was gone.

 **-oOoOo-**

Daphne Greengrass was trying very hard not to look at the eerie girl that she and Tracy were sharing the compartment with. There was just something very _creepy_ about the way she held the red gem in her hand, staring at it with an expression completely devoid of _anything._

Daphne had tried to introduce herself, as was proper, but the girl had just stared at her in complete silence for a very long moment before pulling a book, and not one she recognised. "Desperation," it was called, by somebody named "Stephen King."

A Muggle book? Was this creepy girl a Muggleborn? Shaking her head, Daphne turned to her childhood friend and started chatting about what they would do at Hogwarts.

 **-oOoOo-**

Hermione apologised to Neville as they got off the train, as neither of them had been able to find Trevor.

"I'm sure he'll turn up," Neville said, smiling ever so slightly. "Thanks for trying."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded before she was distracted by the rather large, bearded man yelling for the First Years to come to him. Assuming he was part of the staff (why else would he be there?), Hermione and Neville walked up to the man.

"My name is Hagrid, Groundskeeper fer Hogwarts. If you'll all follow me, I'll lead you to the boats," the man said in a thick Scottish accent. Hermione had never seen a man so tall, and wondered if he wasn't only part human. She made a note to study up on the non-human part of the magical world as soon as possible as she followed the group to the boats.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid said. "Get on, now. Oh, and don't worry about the giant squid – he's harmless."

Not a few students – mostly Muggleborns like (and including) Hermione – stumbled at the mention of a giant squid. "I thought he was just joking," Hermione heard Harry say. She turned to him as she, Neville, Harry, and Ron boarded a boat.

"Who?" she asked, curiously.

"My guardian and godfather," Harry replied. "He's always had a wicked sense of humour, so when he told me to 'watch out for the giant squid of Black Lake', I thought he was joking. Apparently not."

Hermione just blinked. "Who would joke about a giant squid living in a lake?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "My godfather."

As Hermione fell silent, staring at the water, Harry turned to Neville. "It's nice to see you again, Neville. My godfather sends his regards."

Neville, having visited Harry several times over the years, nodded with a smile. "It's nice to see you too, Harry. You're a Weasley, right?"

He turned to Ron. "The hair kind of gives it away. Neville Longbottom."

Ron nodded. "Ron Weasley," he said. "Er, wait, you already knew that..."

"Did you lose Trevor again?" Harry asked. "Hermione came by our compartment looking for him."

Neville blushed and nodded. "I can't stand to keep him in a cage, but he keeps running off."

Ron huffed. "At least you _have_ a familiar."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, "most familiars are a lot of work unless they're owls, like my Hedgwig."

"I don't have a familiar either," Hermione said, her mind drifting from the possibility of a magical squid to familiars as the subject was brought up. "I'm Muggleborn and only recently discovered that I have magic."

A lie of omission, but one her parents had insisted on. "None of the familiars in Diagon Alley really liked me at all."

Though, truthfully, her idea of a familiar was different to theirs. Arf, Fate's faithful familiar and companion, was fully aware, sentient, and capable of casting her own magicks. Hermione wasn't terribly interested in a 'familiar' that was little more than a glorified pet, not when she could get a true one in a few years if she really wanted. Or maybe Wizard familiars grew into self-aware ones over time? She would have to investigate that. _So much to learn!_

And then they saw the castle. Hermione gasped. "It's amazing," she said, awed. "And...much bigger than I imagined. Do you think all the students and staff will really fill a building that size up?"

She hadn't really expected an answer, so when they just stared at her, she ignored it.

 **-oOoOo-**

The Great Hall was even more impressive. Hermione could only imagine the complexity of the formulae used to create the spell that showed the weather outside _on the ceiling._ The candles were simple enough, each one would have a simple levitation spell cast on them.

The ceiling, though? That was complex and immediately piqued Hermione's interest. She put a hand on Brann in her robes and said, quietly, "Brann, scan the spells on the ceiling and begin calculations."

The Intelligent Device, set to silent mode, vibrated its confirmation of orders. Harry, however, was staring at her curiously.

"You were talking to yourself," he said, surprising her.

"Oh," she blinked. "Sorry, just thinking out loud. The enchantment on the ceiling is amazing."

Harry stared at her. "I think I know which House you'll be going to," he chuckled as the deputy headmistress began calling out names for the Sorting.

"My brothers told me we had to wrestle a troll!" Ron said. "They lied!"

"Or pranked you," Harry said, smirking. "I haven't even met them and I like them already."

Ron stared in horror at Harry.

 **-oOoOo-**

"King, Mary!"

She moved, only the rustle of her robes alerting people close to her that she was even there. Draco Malfoy tried very hard not to jump in surprise as the girl with the brown eyes that looked red walked up to the stool and sat down.

The Sorting Hat was barely on her head when it called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Mary King didn't make a sound as she walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down, hand on her red gem.

 **-oOoOo-**

Harry went to Gryffindor, as expected. There were cheers as he sat down, and soon enough it was Hermione's turn. She had been curious about the hat, so many questions running through her mind. The moment the hat sat on her head, it could see them.

"No, I'm not alive, but I am somewhat aware." The hat sounded amused. "Oh, you seem to have magic of your own already. Don't worry, I'm unable to reveal secrets to anybody."

Hermione had fought to keep the worry out of her face when she realised that the Hat knew about Brann. "Hmm... a clever mind. Brave, but not foolish, with a drive to learn and yet to help people the same way your mothers do. This is rather difficult, you know. You have a certain ambition, some cunning born from your upbringing...and definite bravery from that same source. Yet, your intelligence outshines them all. Yes, I think, given the appropriate name of the book you carry..."

The voice rose, allowing the entire Hall to hear: "RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione took the Hat off, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, and went to sit down. She immediately turned to an older student. "How does the ceiling's magic work?"

The student, Penelope Clearwater, laughed. "You aren't the first one to ask that. That's actually a bit of a challenge for our House – try and figure it out yourself."

Hermione thought about that for a moment and nodded. "Knowledge gained through study is knowledge rightfully earned, after all," she said. "I was just so excited I asked without thinking."

Another Ravenclaw, a boy a year older than her, looked at her. "Are you a Muggleborn?"

Hermione nodded. "I am."

"It shows. You were gaping at everything like it was new. You'll get used to it..." he paused. "Er, maybe."

 **-oOoOo-**

It was only much later, behind the privacy of her bed curtains, that Hermione was able to take Brann out of her robes. In its dormant state, her Intelligent Device took the form of a black book with a white raven on the cover.

That was the entire reason for its name – Brann was Irish for "Raven."

"Miss Hermione," the Device spoke, "I detected another Intelligent Device within the castle. It is registered with a mage that went missing several decades ago."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prophecy of Three**

 **By Insanity Lord**

 **Kuro-tan:** First, can't you get a proper account so I can PM you? You can get one even if you don't write you know. Also, yes, _really._ I'm glad somebody saw my shameless gag with her name. Well, I'm sure others did too but you're the only one that called me out on it. As for Brann... eh, I forgot that Devices have proper AIs until I re-watched Nanoha and got through to Vivid. Probably male, since Brann sounds masculine. As for his combat form... wait and see.

 **General notes:**

So I watched Nanoha ViviD. Damn good anime, I'd watch Vivid Strike but it seems to skip a few things. Anyway, my point is, I maaay have underestimated how powerful the TSAB mages actually are, and how versatile their training makes them even without spells. It also gave me a good idea of how to go about this crossover because, to my surprise, witches exist in the Nanoha-verse as a separate type of spellcaster!

Also, decided to run a side-plot focusing on Nanoha and Fate. For the hell of it.

 **Chapter 4 – Classes**

Hermione stared at Brann. "I'm sorry, what?"

So Brann repeated his statement.

"That's impossible. A Device is linked directly to their user. Once a mage dies, that Device has to be linked to a new mage, and that takes time and knowledge," Hermione replied, frowning.

"Yes, but I still detected an Intelligent Device that has been registered to an MIA TSAB mage. Perhaps after death, it was stolen and somebody managed to figure out how to link it to another?"

"...maybe, these witches and wizards have to be intelligent to use their magic, right?" Hermione frowned. "Send a message to Mom, tell her what you detected."

"Of course." A pause as a holographic screen appeared, detailing the message before it was sent. "Message Sent."

Hermione leaned back into her pillows and frowned, staring at the curtains of her bed as she thought.

 **-oOoOo-**

Severus Snape swept into his classroom, robes billowing as he came through the dungeon door. Before him were the latest batch of foolish children that would test his patience.

Especially the Gryffindors. He sneered at them as he passed. "In this class," he began as he passed Harry Potter, "there will be no foolish wand waving. Within these walls, I can teach you to bottle fame or conjure death."

He turned and stared at the class. "Potions is an art form, and you will learn it."

Harry wondered why the man was being so dramatic. Bottle fame? Conjure death? Were those even real potions?

"Ah, Harry Potter." Snape was in front of him now. "Our latest... _celebrity._ "

"I'm not sure what I did to get famous, sir," Harry said as respectfully as possible. "It was my mother who stood in front of the Dark Lord and defied him. All I did was sit in my crib and cry. If anybody should be famous, it should be Lily Potter shouldn't it?" There was a pregnant pause before he added, quite honestly, "I can only hope that I can live up to the expectations of such an impressive potions master, Professor."

The class went quiet and Snape glared down at the boy. He wasn't planning on letting him talk, not really, and it was obvious that Sirius had told him to mention Lily. The respect shown, however, he wasn't sure was real. He whirled around and walked to the blackboard.

"Get your textbooks out. Greengrass! You're Potter's partner in this class."

He saw the girl blink at him and ask, "Professor?"

"Do not argue. Move seats to sit beside Potter. Now!"

Severus was quite aware of the politics within the Houses, he just refused to let that interfere in his classes. He ignored the blonde girl as she packed her things and moved over to Potter's desk, opting to go to the blackboard instead.

"We'll start with something so simple even you lot can do it. Now..."

 **-oOoOo-**

Hermione was sitting next to Mary King in Charms class. The first year Hufflepuff only spoke to cast her spell, or when she was asked a direct question. Otherwise, she was completely silent and almost invisible.

Brann was quiet too, having been ordered to remain silent. Only minor vibrations for alerts were allowed during class, and even then, Hermione would have to wait until later to check anyway.

The Ravenclaw Head of House was also their Charms teacher, and she found him to be a very good one. Patient and kind, he was a short man but highly skilled with his subject.

Hermione, on the other hand, was trying to figure out if the levitation spell was similar to the flight spell her mothers used. The one she herself was incapable of using. She could use this particular spell, rather easily too.

 _This spell requires a specific wand movement combined with the incantation,_ she thought, lifting her wand up and pulling the feather up with it. _None of the spells used through the Intelligent Devices require this. It's all based on mathematical formulas._

She glanced sidelong at Mary, wondering why she put her so on edge. Hufflepuff was known for loyalty, according to _Hogwarts: A History,_ so Hermione assumed she wasn't a terrible person at least.

Her utter silence, however, was creepy in a girl her age.

"I like your book," she said suddenly, in her quiet voice. Hermione dropped the feather in surprise.

"Oh, um...thanks?

Brann, for the sake of making him seem like just one of her books, was on her desk, with her charms textbook.

He was also recording the lesson, so she could go back to it for studies if she ever had to. "The raven is...nice."

 **-oOoOo-**

Hermione approached Harry and Ron after classes, Brann held in her arms. "Hey," Ron said when he spotted her. "How have your classes been so far?"

Hermione just beamed. "I'm enjoying them so much! There's so much to learn! Although the Potion's professor is a bit..."

"Evil," Ron said flatly. "All Snakes are, and he's the head of their house. He even made Harry sit with a Snake today."

"Daphne is actually from a neutral family," Harry said, "though I don't completely trust her either. The last time I saw her before today was two years ago, at a fayre where my godfather kicked Draco's dad around in a duel."

He grinned. "I'm never going to let Draco forget that. It was hilarious."

Hermione frowned. "Isn't Lord Malfoy-"

"Don't call him 'Lord'," Harry said. "He's a Pureblood but his House hasn't been recognised as ennobled. He's just rich and arrogant. The Black House is older, ennobled, and my godfather is head of that House." A pause. "Though he hates being called Lord Black."

"...right...but still, isn't...Malfoy...known as one of the better duelists of the age?"

At their looks, she shrugged. "I found a book in the library on the subject of duelling and read through it. His name came up."

Ron snorted. "He probably cheats."

Harry shrugged. "He actually is very good, but my godfather is just that much better, and he's going to be teaching me during the school holidays."

They arrived at the Great Hall. Hermione paused, wondering if it was all right for her to follow her two of her only friends in the school so far to their table. Harry saw her hesitation and rolled his eyes.

"No rules against sitting at other House tables," he said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to a few more people in Gryffindor."

"Wait, a Ravenclaw at our table? But they're such bookworms!" Ron said. "Uh, you aren't going to talk about studying are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Course decided, she followed the two to the red and gold table. Neville saw her coming and waved, smiling. "Hi Hermione! Ravenclaw colours suit you."

"Gryffindor colours suit you," Hermione replied, smiling at her friend.

"Oy, Ron, Harry!" an older redheaded student said as he spotted them. Another student, clearly his twin, looked at Hermione with an impish grin.

"Who's your friend?"

Ron groaned. "Hermione? My brothers, Fred and George. Don't eat anything they offer you, you might turn into a canary or something!"

"Oh Ronnikins," Fred said, shaking his head.

"We only do that to you!" George grinned. "It isn't our fault you haven't learned yet."

Harry sat down, clearing a spot for Hermione next to him. "They're pranksters, but harmless," he said. "Unless you're a Snake anyway."

"We prank all Houses equally," George said seriously. "Right Fred?"

"Too right, George."

Hermione sat down, blinking. "Aren't pranks against the school rules?"

"Only if you get caught," George winked.

"And we don't get caught," Fred picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice. Hermione stared at them.

"Well," she said, "good luck with that."

 **-oOoOo-**

Nanoha was staring at the image on the screen, frowning. "Do we have a name?"

Chrono Harlaown frowned. "We believe he's originally from Earth. How he ended up on one of our other administrated worlds is a mystery. He actually gave his name to the mages that tried to arrest him, rather politely too. Markell Adler."

The image was replaced by a new one. The blonde man walking away, a woman behind him, sword in hand as she faced the mages.

"...is that a barrier jacket?" Fate asked. "A mage?"

"Her identity is unknown, there's some kind of identity protection built into her device. All we know is that she has brown hair and is fast with that sword. She didn't kill anybody, though."

Nanoha frowned again. "And our mission?"

"To find this Markell Adler and his accomplice. They haven't started any real trouble yet, but they actively fought against TSAB mages after they were spotted loitering around a restricted building. Bring them in for questioning, but be careful – we have no idea how powerful either of them are."

"Just the two of us?" Fate asked, though she wasn't worried.

"For now," Chrono nodded. "You can request reinforcements if you feel you need them. Chrono out."

The transmission ended.

"Well!" Nanoha said brightly. "Our first mission and it's a big one."

Fate sighed. "Nanoha, be serious."

"Oh relax, Fate-chaaaaan. You know I won't underestimate this man or his accomplice. Hermione and Vivio would never let me hear the end of it!"


End file.
